Crónicas de una guerrera saiyajin humana
by pipe92
Summary: Dos jóvenes enamorados que son separados por el destino o hubo otra razón,15 años después Son Pan deberá emprender un viaje para descubrir el misterio que rodea la muerte de su madre , teniendo que viajar a lo mas profundo del Mankai para poder traer su alma de vuelta, teniendo que enfrentar a Dioses de la oscuridad. Continuación de Con la fuerza de mi corazón y Pruebas de amor
1. Chapter 1

**Para ver este fic primero deberan ver**

 **Un rival para Gohan Universo alternativo 2**

 **Con la fuerza de mi corazón Universo alternativo 3**

 **Dragón ball super sera el universo original**

 **este sera el universo 4**

 **Este fic es un universo alternativo de ambas historias ocurrieron uno tras otro**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 Prologo parte uno: el comienzo de una historia**

Cada acción pueda desencadenar una serie de hecho originando una nueva historia , que sucede cuando dos hechos distintos ocurren en una misma época , una joven guerrera Saiyajin había llegado a la tierra horas después de la derrota del perverso Buu , perdiendo la memoria en su llegada al planeta , la familia Son decidió cuidar de ella mientras no supiera quien es , Gohan quien tenia edad parecida con la Saiyajin kumiko , comenzó a ayudarla para que esta supiera como era la vida en la tierra , la historia había sufrido grandes cambios el mas notoria fue cuando ambos chicos se habian vuelto muy cercanos al punto de convertirse en novios por un par de semanas , pero el deseo de volverse mas fuerte y tener un mejor entrenamiento , la llevo a seguir a un joven que aseguraba tener un poder que nadie mas conocía

Kumiko en la tierra logro dominar un antigua arte marcial que balanceaba las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad , que tuvo grandes batallas contra Dartz y la hija de Garlik Jr Wakama , aunque su mas grande cruzada fue su rivalidad con la peligra quien al principio la odiaba , pero con el tiempo entendió que con ella podia superar sus fuerzas , había logrado superarse a si misma logrando el Ta ki Tomoye al 100% , venciendo y superando la castaña , Ambas se había hecho amigas luego de hecho , incluso luchando juntas cuando el perverso hijo de Freezer habia invadido la tierra para acabar con lo que quedaba de los saiyajin . Gohan tras vencer al perverso Demigra , quien había intentado devorar el alma de Videl , manipulando su mente para casarse con ella , logro que la Videl lo perdonara e iniciara nuevamente su amistad

Luego de un año de la derrota del Dios de los demonios , había llegado un joven extraterrestre , quien había llegado a la tierra con la misión de detener la invasión de los seguidores del dragón oscuro , no todo fue sencillo para el en su misión , Kohaku no confiaba en los Saiyajin recordando que su planeta había sido atacado por ellos , Dicha desconfianza provoco más de un enfrentamiento con el semisaiyajin ya que este creía que él era un villano otra cosa por la que chocaba era el hecho de que el chico extraterrestre habia desatollado un interés romántico en Videl , la pelinegra a diferencia del hijo de Goku confió desde el primer minuto en las palabras del castaño , ya que Gohan se habia dejado manipular por las mentiras de una joven que resulto ser hija del Dragón oscuro , Asumi había preparado la llegada de su padre y su ejército , Durante su batalla con el líder de los dragones oscuros , el pelinegro logro invocar a la espada del destino una de las 5 armas místicas del universos , con la cual logro dar fin con el perverso dragón y cerrar el agujero de gusano que se había formado

Ya habían pasado varios años desde dichos eventos , Gohan y Videl fortalecieron poco a poco su amor , después de un tiempo se habían casado y ahora esperaban a un bebe, motivo por el cual estaban organizando un reunión con su amigos para celebrar que pronto nacería su hija , estaban comprando lo necesario para el evento cuando al pelinegro desea resolver una duda que tiene en su mente

\- ¿Crees que sea correcto invitar a kumiko a la fiesta? - Pregunta Gohan a su esposa quien se tensa por un momento recordando a la iperactiva guerrera saiyajin quien por un tiempo se había robado el corazón de un actual esposo

\- Siempre y cuando Kohaku pueda venir también - Declara la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su cara sabiendo la respuesta de su esposo

\- No creo que pueda , ya que él es Rey de los su mundo - Comenta Gohan mirando una lata en las repisas - Además ¿para quieres que venga?

\- Por la misma razon que tu ,quieres que Kumiko este aquí , porque son nuestros amigos - Dice la ojiazul dando se cuenta porque el extraño comportamiento de su pareja - ¿Acaso estas celoso de Kohaku? , creí que lo habías superado

\- Claro que no , como crees que estaría celoso - manifiesta el hijo de Goku rojo como tomate al ver que Videl lo habia descubierto - Solo digo que debes estar muy ocupado

\- No debes estar celoso de Kohaku , después de todo te elegí a ti , cuando el quiso que me fuera con el a su mundo y fuera su reina - Declara la ex justiciera de Ciudad Satan , abrazando a Gohan quien corresponde su gesto - Te elegiría a ti , todas las veces necesarias

\- Lo se , es que a veces crees que todo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad - dice Gohan dando le un beso en los labios a su esposa quien por unos segundos se agita - ¿Sucede algo?

\- No , es eso ... olvídalo solo son tonterías -

Gohan sabia que lo que decía su esposa era mentira , desde que ambos sabían enterado de que serian padres , durante la fiesta de Bulma , en la cual hizo aparecimiento el Dios de la destrucción Bills ,la ojiazul había experimentado cada noche pesadillas que involucraba a su pequeña bebe y terror nocturno , ella le restaba importancia pero él sabía que ella le estaba pasando algo

\- ¿Son tus pesadillas? ¿verdad? - Pregunta el pelinegro preocupado sorprendiendo a su pareja - acaso ¿no confías en mí?

\- No es eso , pero tengo miedo - Declara Videl angustiada tocando su vientre que con los meses había crecido - Si algo malo le pasa al bebe

\- Nada malo le pasara al bebe, te lo aseguro - Afirma Gohan muy seguro, aunque este también estaba preocupado pero no deseaba asustar a su mujer - ¿Siguen siendo iguales tu sueños?

\- Si, sueño con que algo quiere apoderarse de este bebe desde adentro, es como una niebla oscura - Relata la hija de Mr Satan aumentando su angustia sobre el futuro de su pequeña - Dice que no importa lo que haga esta bebe sera suyo

\- No importa lo que sucede amor, yo te protegeré a ti y nuestro bebe, cueste lo que cueste - Asegura el ex gran Saiyaman dando un beso en los labio a su esposa para calmarla - Has hablado con Dende sobre esto

\- Si , el también ignora si esto se real o solo mi imaginación , pero dice que este bebe tiene mas poder de lo que nosotros creemos - contesta Videl recordando cuando fue hablar con el kamisama de la tierra acerca de sus reiterados sueños - Gohan creo que debemos irnos

\- Pero aun no compramos todo para la fiesta, nos falta la mitad

\- No es eso Gohan , creo que se me rompió la fuente - Dice la ojiazul frunciendo el ceño por el dolor por las contracciones - Debemos irnos al hospital el bebe va a nacer

\- Que el bebe va a nacer - Grita Gohan desesperado por la noticia lanzando el carro de supermercado lejos y tomando a Videl para salir corriendo - Al diablo con lo que diran , son 1 horas en Aeronave para llegar al hospital , mejor voy volando

* * *

Notas finales:

¿Podrá Gohan cumplir su promesa de que nada malo le sucederá a su esposa e hija?

¿Las pesadilllas de Videl son un presajio de que algo se acerca?

¿Quien esta detras de las pesadillas de Videl?

Esta y otras preguntas sera resueltas muy pronto


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Prologo** parte 2: La Profecía

Gohan llevo volando a Videl al hospital mas cercano de la ciudad , una vez que habían llegado el semisaiyajin estaba esperando mientras Videl era atendida le solicito a su padre la tarea de poder traer a la tierra a Kumiko , quien luego de un tiempo se había convertido en una patrullera galáctica compañera de Jaco y a Kohaku quien luego de obtener la espada del Destino de parte del pelinegro recobro el poder real de su familia convirtiendo se en el soberano de los Fire Dragons

Luego de 35 minutos de espera que para Gohan se habían convertido en una eternidad , ya que en esos momentos los temores de su esposa se hacían cada vez mas latentes en el,pero después de que el doctor saliera para darle la noticia de que ya era posible entrar para ver a su mujer y su recién nacida hija , todos sus temores se habian ido con el tiempo cambiando por una enorme felicidad

\- Ves te lo dije , no había nada de que temer - Comenta Gohan al entrar a la habitación donde estaba Videl y su pequeña hija Pan - Ahora solo debemos preocuparnos de nuestra pequeña

\- Creo que tienes razón , solo era tonterías sin sentido - Afirma la pelinegra mas aliviada acariciando a su pequeña - Debemos organizar una...

\- ¿Que es lo que sucede amor? - Pregunta el pelinegro preocupado al ver que su esposa tenia la mirada perdida

De pronto el semiaiyajin pudo percibir una energía maligna como nuca antes habia podido sentir , por un momento creyó que podía ser Demigra quien había vuelto de la grieta del tiempo por venganza, pero no esta energía era mucho mayor a la del Dios de los Demonios , de un momento a otro una nube negra cubrió todo alrededor, Gohan se encontraba paralizado no por miedo sino el ser que tenia en frente era el responsable de anular su fuerza

\- Ya se los dije esta niña sera mía , sin importa lo que ustedes hagan - Declara la sombra oscura comenzando a tomar forma un poco mas definida casi trasparente

\- ¿Quien demonios eres tu? - Pregunta Gohan tratando de moverse usando toda su fuerza aun asi no podía mover un musculo de su cuerpo incluso su modo mistico era anulado

\- Soy el señor de las pesadillas -

Despues de decir esto , el señor de las pesadillas comenzó acercarse poco a poco hasta donde se encontraba Pan , en lo brazos de su madre quien aun se encontraba en trance muy profundo con una mirada perdida mirando a la nada , justo antes de poder tocar a la recién nacida , esta comenzó a brillar y emitir una intensa aura color celeste , el poder de la pequeña Pan emanaba estaba debilitando al amo de las pesadillas,aunque el poder de la pequeña Pan era inmenso al ser solo un bebe habia agotado todas sus reservas quedando a merced de su captor

\- Esta niña tiene mas poder de los que yo habia imaginado - Declara sorprendido tratando nuevamente de tomar un forma definida para nuevamente arremeter contra la bebe - Tu fuerza y espíritu serán míos

\- Tu no te llevaras a esta bebe - Dice la ojiazul saliendo de su cuerpo materializando su espiritu evitando que el demonio tocara a su hija

\- Que es lo que estas haciendo Videl , debe haber otra alternativa - Grita Gohan desesperado aun sin poder moverse intentando evitar el sacrificio de su esposa

\- Esta es la unica forma , el no debe tener a Pan bajo ninguna circunstancia , debe cuidarla con tu vida - comenta la ojiazul cerrando sus ojos mientras el amo de las pesadillas la tomaba

\- Eres una estúpida mujer , no importa tu sacrificio yo volveré por esta niña - Afirma este comenzando a desvanecerse - Cuando eso pase todos los universos seran mios

Videl había dado su vida a cambio de la de su pequeña hija , señor de las pesadillas se encontraba débil luego del breve enfrentamiento con el poder de luz de Pan , teniendo que retirarse del plano físico con el único consuelo de que tenia el alma de Videl , sabiendo que tarde o temprano Pan tendría que ir por ella, en ese momento el tendría la ventaja , Gohan quien se encontraba en el suelo derrotado e imponente por no poder haber hecho algo al respecto , luego de unas horas estaba en el cementerio de la ciudad en una ceremonia privada donde la mayoría de los guerreros amigos de Goku estaba para enterrar a la Ojiazul

\- ¿Crees que haya sido obra de Demigra? - Pregunta Kumiko recordando que el dios de los demonios había jurado venganza por su derrota

\- No el que hizo esto era mas fuerte que Demigra - contesta el pelinegro recordando el inmenso poder que emanaba de la criatura cerrando sus puño con ira y dolor

\- Pero ¿que es lo que quiere de Pan o de Videl? - cuestiona el monarca dragón Kohaku quien estaba al lado izquierdo del hijo de Goku

\- Eso lo ignoro pero Pan tiene un inmenso poder dormido - responde el pelinegro aun afligido por lo sucedido

\- No es lo único tiene - Dice una voz suave que se encontraba de tras de todos los presentes en el cementerio

\- Señor Wiss - mencionan todos sorprendidos mirando en dirección del maestro del dios de la destrucción

\- Señor wiss , señor Bills , creo que no es un momento adecuado para su visita - sugiere Bulma sabiendo que los ánimos no eran los adecuados para controlar el temperamento caprichoso del felino

\- No venimos a comer y entendemos la situación actual - aclara Wiss con su cara mas seria dando a entender que la situación era mas peligrosa de lo que ellos imaginaban - lo que sucede es ...

\- La mocosa debe morir - interrumpe Bills quien encuentra que su ayudante es muy lento

\- De que están hablando , no dejare que maten a mi hija sin que yo haga algo al respecto - alega Gohan aumentando su fuerza aunque aquel comentario heroico para muchos no cayo nada bien para bills - Ella es inocente no pueden y no deben matarla

\- Osas desafiar a un Dios - Dice Bills molesto mientras su aura purpura envuelven su cuerpo provocando el miedo en muchos

\- Con todos respeto señor Bills , mi hijo tiene razón , que es lo que tiene mi nieta que decide que debe morir , es solo una bebe inocente - interrumpe Goku quien se había convertido en Ssj god ssj ( súper saiyajin dios súper saiyajin) poniéndose en frente del dios de la destrucción al igual que Vegeta

\- Esta mañana recibimos un profesia del Pez oráculo El ser nacido con el poder de la luz y la oscuridad , el será el causante de la destrucción o la salvación del universo, solo el podrá evitar el despertar del señor del miedo - relata Wiss la profecía que había escuchado hace unas horas dejan en duda de que era lo correcto

\- El se refirió a si mismo como el señor de las pesadillas , ¿ustedes lo conocen? - Interroga el pelinegro tratando de entender lo que sucedía

\- Antes que existieran los supremos y los dioses de la destrucción , existía tres fuerza primordiales , el señor de las pesadillas es uno de ellos - Comenta Wiss - El es la encarnación de las energías negativas

\- Llamen lo por su nombre Tooak - menciona Bills Dándole la espalda al grupo molesto por la situacion - Ustedes serán los responsables de que esta niña acabe con el universo

\- Pero ¿como Pan podría destruirlo? - Pregunta Kumiko sin entender como una simple niña podría causar tal conmoción

\- Hace eones , Tooak intento absorber el universo pero fue detenido por el señor del tiempo , en su batalla Tooak perdió su cuerpo físico y parte de su poder - Narra Wiss mientras usa su báculo para que los demás vean lo que sucedió - Este se refugio en lo mas profundo del mundo de los demonios , necesita de un portador especial para poder pasar a este plano , sin el solo lograría pasar el 1% de su poder

\- Y ¿Videl era ese portador? -

\- No, tu hija Pan es la portadora , de alguna forma tiene la energía de luz sellado en su interior - Responde el ayudante del dios de la destrucción - Pero al parecer con su enfrentamiento con Tooak también tiene energia oscura

\- Lo que ustedes tratan de decir que Pan tiene el poder de hacer tanto el bien como el mal - Dice Picolo entendiendo lo que Wiss trataba de explicar

\- Todos ser vivo en el universo lo tiene , pero en ella sera mas fuerte , mientras mas fuerte sea ella mas lo sera su energia de luz y oscuridad , y ese poder es el Tooak necesita para resurgir


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 : El deseo de Pan**

Habían pasado cerca de 15 años desde que Videl habia dado su alma para impedir que Toak obtuviera el alma portadora de Pan , desde ese momento Gohan supo que debería estar preparado para que en algún momento el señor de las pesadillas regresaría para intentar nuevamente volver , Mientras su hija había sido entrenada por su abuelo Goku hasta el punto en que esta se habia podido trasformar en Ssj a los 12 años . Aunque Pan era feliz entrenando junto con Uub y Bra , ella se sentía vacía al no saber nada de lo que le había pasado a su madre , por muchos años su padre y abuelos no le contaba nada acerca de ella , lo que ella sabia era sobre las hazañas que se contaba en ciudad Satan , ahora se encontraba en el parque de la ciudad junto a su mejor amiga la princesa de los Saiyajin Bra ,

\- Y yo le dije mira yo también puedo trasformarme en Super Saiyajin - Relata la peliazul su historia a Pan - Y el se burlo diciendo que el lo había alcanzado a los 7 años y no a los 14

\- ¿No crees que Uub se a tarda bastante ?, llevamos sentadas casi una hora - Pregunta Pan mirando su reloj y viendo para todas partes para ver si estaba la reencarnación de Buu

\- Tienes razón , no se supone que el había dominado la teletrasportacion - Comenta Bra empezando a creer que el moreno no llegaría - ¿segura que lo debimos esperar aquí?

\- Francamente no se porque acepte esta invitación , estaría mejor en mi casa entrenando - Alega la pelinegra aburrida colocando sus manos en su cara , arrepintiendo se de haber aceptado la invitación de Uub de ir comer

\- Porque hoy es el único dia libre que el señor Picolo le da Uub durante la semana de entrenamiento - Recuerda la hija de Vegeta notando que su amiga parecía bastante deprimida - ¿Que te sucede Pan? , si quieres podemos irnos

\- No es eso , siento que todos a mi alrededor me están ocultando algo importante lo precinto - Afirma Pan molesta cerrando su puño por la frustración que sentía en ese momento

\- Lo dices por lo de tu mama - intuye Bra quien también se había dado cuenta como muchos incluso su propio hermano no daban muchos detalles acerca de ella - Es algo extraño

\- Si es de ella , no entiendo que fue que paso con ella que haya sido tan malo que deben ocultarme lo - Declara la ojinegra parando se de donde estaba sentada - Necesito saber la verdad pero incluso mi abuelito no quiere decirme

\- Porque no se lo preguntas a Shenlong , como un deseo , pide que la resuciten , sino se puede significa que murió de manera natural y si es otra cosa el Dios dragon te lo dira - Sugiere la princesa saiyajin sorprendiendo al hija de Gohan quien no se le habia ocurrido esa opción

\- Tienes razon porque no lo habia pensado antes es una idea genial - Expresa Pan muy emocionada abrazado a su amiga - Pero necesitamos el radar para encontrarlas

\- No va hacer necesario , mi mama las tiene en casa , según ella sera nuevamente el primer premio de Bingo - Dice la peliazul - Vamos a mi casa , ademas no creo que se moleste aun falta 6 meses para su cumpleaños

Bra y Pan se fueron volando rumbo a la corporación capsula , la pelinegra se sentia muy emocionada sintiendo que estaba cada vez mas cerca de conocer la verdad acerca de lo que le ocurrió con su madre , desde muy pequeña habia entendido que su madre se haia ido de forma abrupta , por la manera en la que su padre reaccionaba cada vez que preguntaba , luego de volar por nos minutos finalmente estaban en la casa de la Peliazul , quien sabia donde era que su madre guardaba secretamente las esferas del dragon , ya que desde que Pilaf y sus hombres las habia obtenido y resucitado a Freeze hace ya bastante tiempo ,habian decidido que era mejor mantenerlas alejadas del mundo exterior , una vez que ya tenían en su poder las esferas decidieron que lo mejor seria invocar al dios dragón en un lugar mas apartado

\- Sal de ahi Shenlong y cumple nuestro deseo - grita la peliazul donde se encantaban reunidas las 7 esferas magicas

\- ¿Cual es su deseo? - Pregunta el dios Dragón

\- Deseo que revivas a una persona , quiero que traigas a Videl Satan a este mundo - solicita Pan mientras su corazón comienza a latir muy rápido y ve como el Dios dragón ilumina sus ojos

\- Ese deseo es imposible de cumplir para mi - anuncia Shenlong desilucionando por un mentó ambas guerreras pero sabían que existía esa posibilidad

\- ¿Porque no puedes conceder ese deseo? ¿acaso ella murió de causas naturales ?- Preguntas curiosa la nieta de Son Goku " acaso eso por eso que todos tan de esa manera , no debe haber algo mas"

\- El alma de esa mujer no se encuentra ni el cielo y eran el infierno para poder traer la esta mundo - declara el Dios dragon de la tierra sorprendiendo a Pan y a Brs

\- como es que no esta ni en cielo ni el infierno , ella esta muerta , entonces donde carajos esta - Alega la pelinegra molesta sin entender lo que quería decir

\- ¿Ese es tu deseo? - Pregunta Shenlong esperando otro deseo para poder cumplir , aunque Pan

\- Si ese es mi deseo - afirma la nieta de Mr Satan

\- Tu madre se encuentra en el mundo de los demonios el Mankai , su alma se encuentra cautiva por el señor de las pesadillas - Dice el Dios dragón sorprendiendo aun mas a Pan quien cae de rodillas por la sorpresa - tiene otro deseo para mi

\- Por ahora no , puedes retirarte . declara Bra viendo que su amiga no se encontraba en un estado aceptable para seguir - Pan amiga esta bien

\- Ese monstruo se llevo mi madre , debo hacer algo no me quedare de brazos cruzados - Alega furiosa la pelinegra cerrando sus puños con furia aumentando su fuerza

Ahora entendía el porque su padre y su amigos cercanos no hablaban al respecto , había sido un demonio el que había asesinado a su madre o al menos eso era lo que esta creía , pero ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados tendría que ir por su madre cueste lo que cueste sin importar si su padre ya lo hubiese intentado, pero no sabia como es que llegaría al reino del demonio a menos que solicitara ayuda de la persona mas fuerte que ella conocía , que era Wiss el maestro del dios de la destrucción , aunque sabia que ambos seres eran impredecibles podían ayudarla si le ofrecía algo delicioso de comer

\- Oye Bra ¿por casualidad no tienes en tu casa banana split? - Pregunta Pan extrañando a su amiga quien no entendía el porque de su repentino combinó de humor

\- Creo que si - dice la princesa de los saiyajin sin entender para que den helado - ¿acaso tienes hambre?

\- No , necesito hablar con el señor Wiss pero no me escuchara un ofrecerle lago delicioso


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 : Ayuda Divina**

Pan estaba decidida a intentar hablar con Wiss , aun sabiendo que en muchos momento este y el Dios de la destrucción se mostraban neutrales en diferente ocasiones en el pasado , al final siempre ayudaban para arreglar la situación , esperaba que esta no fuera el momento en el que ambos se negaran , sabia que ambos disfrutaba de la buena comida , es por eso que le solicito a su amiga que le trajera el banana split mas grande que tuviera para ofrecerse los , aunque la pelinegra sabia que su amiga era millonaria jamas espero que esta trajera un helado del tamaño de una mesa familiar.

\- ¿Crees que esto funcione? - Pregunta Bra dudosa de la idea de su amiga , ambas se encontraban en una de las montañas cercanas a ciudad Satan.

\- Sino funciona tendremos mucho que comer hoy - Comenta Pan quien también estaba insegura de lo que estaba un punto de hacer - Señor Wiss si me escucha , puede venir , le tengo un postre delicioso para usted - Grita Pan mirando al cielo.

Habia esperado sentadas en silencio por una hora sin respuesta aparente , estaba a punto de rendirse y comenzar a devorar el gigantesco postre , hasta que de pronto una luz se llevo a Pan y al gigantesco helada rumbo al castillo de Bills , una vez que ya estaba en dicho lugar se encuentro frente a frente con el asistente y maestro del Dios de la destruccion , jamas lo habia visto en persona solo habia escuchado historias del que su abuelo le contaba durante sus entrenamientos.

\- Tu debes ser la nieta de Son Goku - Dice Wiss reconociendo la esencia de la pequeña , pera luego ver el helado que la acompañaba - veo que trajiste un delicioso postre nuevo y ¿como es que se llama?

\- Esta en lo correcto , ese postre es suyo señor Wiss - Dice Pan haciendo una reverencia , había escuchado que ambos eran sumamente quisquilloso y no era recomendable entrar en conflicto con ellos - es un banana split

\- ¿A que se debe tu visita pequeña? , porque no es habitual que nos traigan comida , por lo general nosotros vamos a la tierra a comer algo o tu abuelo y Vegeta los traen cuando vienen a entrenar - Cuestiona el maestro de Bills mientras come la única cereza del postre.

\- Bueno estoy aquí para solicitar ayuda de usted , necesito ir al mundo de los demonios a enfrentarme al señor de las pesadillas - Explica la hija de Videl , sorprendiendo por un momento a Wiss.

\- Eso es imposible para ti , ese ser es incluso mas fuerte que el propio Bills o tu abuelo Son Goku - Declara Wiss en el tono mas serio que este tenia impactando a la ojinegra quien no esperaba que fuera tan grande la fuerza de su enemigo.

\- Aun asi pretendo ir le pido ayuda usted , ya que es el ser mas fuerte que conozco, sino desea puede enviarme hasta ese lugar - Solicita Pan dudosa de lo que estaba haciendo pensado " Es por eso que ni Papa ni el abuelito Goku fueron capaces de ir por mama ese monstruo es demasiado "

\- Solo te ayudare si puedes darme solo un golpe - Manifiesta Wiss en posición de combate - No iras a ese lugar sino eres capaz de hacer eso.

\- Como usted diga - Grita la pelinegra aumentando su poder al máximo llegando al nivel de Cell perfecto.

La pelinegra se lanzo al ataque , pero Wiss agito su báculo generando una poderosa ráfaga de aire que envio a Pan contra una montaña del lugar . El asistente de Bills al ver esto se dirigió seguir comiendo su postre pensando que con eso ya era suficiente ,hasta que de pronto la hija de Gohan salio de entre los escombros para volver atacar , aunque nuevamente fue lanzada muy lejos , pero tal como habia pasado la primera vez la pelinegra no estaba dispuesta a rendirse , Wiss podia ver en los ojos de la adolescente toda la determinación que esta tenia y que no se rendiría tan facil , pero los constantes golpes contra el castillo y sus alrededores provocaron que Bills despertara de su sueño.

\- ¿Que es lo que sucede aqui? , ¿porque tanto escanda?, que no ven que estoy durmiendo - Alega Bills molesto quien caminaba en pijamas por el lugar - ¿Y esta mocosa que hace en este lugar?

\- Ella es la nieta de Son Goku , trajo un exquisito postre señor - Informa la forma de vida llamada Wiss.

\- Oye Wiss este helado no traía una cereza , como los anteriores - Comenta molesto el dios de la destrucción probando un poco del helado - Esto esta delicioso , pero que haces esta niña en mi palacio.

\- Necesito su ayuda para poder traer de vuelta a mi madre quien la tiene el señor de las pesadillas - comenta Pan agitada en estado normal ya que luego de intentar golpear a Wiss sin éxito había perdido todas su fuerzas.

\- ¿Cuantas veces la has derribado? - Pregunta Bills a su asistente luego de verla toda golpeada.

\- Creo que fueron 10 o 12 veces señor -

\- Me voy a dormir has algo con esa niña pero que se vaya , ayuda la en lo que puedas - Declara indiferente el dios de la destrucción llevando se consigo el banana split " 12 veces esa niña es tenaz pero no sera suficiente si desea enfrentarse a Tooak "

\- Pan debe saber que Tooak el señor de las pesadillas es un ser enteramente de oscuridad , solo un ser de luz o armas Divinas son capaces de vencerlo - Explica Wiss sabiendo que la pelinegra debia saber un poco acerca de su enemigo antes de enviarla a combatir.

\- Pero yo no tengo nada de eso - Responde la nieta de Goku extrañada acerca de que ella sabia que no poseía ningún arma divina.

\- Lo se tendrás ayuda , te otorgare ayuda de dos amigos cercanos de tu padres ambos poseen armas capaces de vencer a los dioses del reino del demonio - Declara el maestro de Bills agitando su báculo.

Las palabras de Wiss extrañaron a la pelinegra , ella creía haber conocido todos los amigos de sus padres y sabia que ninguno de estos poseía armas místicas o divinas , el asistente del dios de la destrucción abrió un portal trayendo a una chica de cabello castaño y una armadora muy parecida a la de Vegeta solo que esta era negra y a un joven con traje aparentemente extraterrestre de cabello castaño también quien portaba una espada dorada.

\- Ellos son Kumiko y Kohaku , ambos conocen a tus padres desde hace muchos años - Dice Wiss presentado ambos guerreros a Pan - Los dos poseen armas capaces de dañar a Tooak

\- Es un honor al fin conocerte pequeña Pan , eres igual de hermosa que tu madre - Saluda kohaku con una pequeña reverencia a la hija de Videl.

\- Para mi es un gusto conocerte también ,sabia que algún día ibas hacer algo contra Tooak - Comenta la patruyera galáctica kumiko abrazando a la pelinegra.

\- Gracias ambos por ayudarme en este - manifiesta Pan algo agobiado por ambos castaños.

\- Tienen solo 24 horas para volver lo que son dos semanas en el reino de los demonios - Explica el maestro de Bills abriendo un portal - No solo Tooak estara en ese lugar existen otros demonios , incluso Demigra.

Dicho esto los tres guerreros entraron al portal que lo enviaría a lo que muchos dirían que era el inframundo , Pan espera que kohaku y kumiko fueran tan fuertes como Wiss decía , ya que no solo se enfrentaría al señor de las pesadillas sino a dioses demoníacos que vivan en ese lugar.

\- ¿Porque la ayudaste? - Pregunta Bills una vez que Pan ya se habia ido - Esa niña es un peligro en ese lugar.

\- Sino la ayudaba iría con Son Goku y si Tooak se apodera de su cuerpo ni siquiera yo podría vencerlo - revela Wiss - La niña tiene un potencia muy grande solo debe despertarlo

\- Estoy seguro que esto tenia mas de dos plátanos , has vuelto a comer de mi postre sin mi autorización Wiss - Alega furioso el dios de la destrucción


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 Kylo Ren**

Una vez que los tres guerreros estaba ya en el reino de los demonios, lugar que tenia apariencia de un desierto sin mucha vegetación con un cielo rojo turquesa , aun no podían sentir la precencia de Videl o de Tooak , pero esperaban que mientras mas caminaba en algún momento la sentirían , la pelinegra estaba intrigada por lo peculiar que ambos castaños eran ya que no se parecían a los amigos de su abuelo Goku y el porque jamas la habían visitado.

\- ¿Y ustedes como conocen a mis padres? - pregunta Pan curiosa para romper el hielo ante la vista de ambos guerreros.

\- Yo llegue a la tierra cuando Frost ataco mi planeta , en la tierra tu padre se enamoro de mi y por un tiempo fuimos lo que ustedes llaman novios - explica Kumiko con mucha sinceridad.

\- Cuando me enviaron a la tierra para detener una invacion de los dragones oscuros , tu madre fue una de las primeras personas que conoci y tuvimos una breve romance - relata Kohaku recordando su breve estadía en la tierra.

\- Después de esto tendré que tomar terapia para superar esto - dice Pan entendiendo el porque jamas había conocido ambos guerreros - ¿Quien es Demigra?

\- Es el dios de los demonios , es un perverso demonio , intento tomar el alma de tu madre hace mas de 20 años - comenta la patrullera galáctica - cuando paso esto creímos que había regresado para cobrar venganza.

\- ¿Venganza? - pregunta confundida la pelinegra.

\- Si tu padre derroto a Demigra en la grieta del tiempo , quedó encerrado en ese lugar , el ya había quedado atrapaso en ese lugar antes.

Pero antes de que Pan dijera algo un explosión los sorprendió , los tres lograron esquivarlo en el ultimo momento , era una mujer demonio de un 1,70 metros cabello azul , piel gris oscuro , ojos verde limón , Kumiko y Kohaku habían entrenado bastante luego de que el señor de las pesadillas había secuestrado el alma de Videl , sabiendo que algún día tuvieran que enfrentarlo , nunca esperaron que fuera la pequeña Pan la que tuviera el valor de enfrentar al mas poderoso demonio que el universo haya conocido.

\- ¿Quien rayos eres? - Pregunta la saiyajin poniéndose en posición de combate.

\- Soy Yubel una de los tres gobernantes del Mankai , vengo por la mocosa - Declara la demonio de cabello azul señalando a Pan - si me la dan por las buenas ustedes tal vez no morirán -

\- Creía que tendría que pasar mas de un día para tener algún reto interesante en este lugar - comenta la castaña trasformándose en súper saiyajin apunto de pelear.

\- Kumiko esta vez yo pelearé primero - Interrumpe el rey de los fire dragons sacando su espada doradas molestando a la saiyajin - Esto no es un juego y lo sabes -

\- Como ordene su majestad - bocifera Kumiko con tono irónico volviendo a su estado base " quien se cree esta lagartija arrogante "

\- ¿Crees que el este bien? - Pregunta Pan preocupada por el dragón extraterrestre.

\- No te preocupes por el , su espada es invencible , puede destruir lo que el desee - Afirma la portadora de la alabarda Kenkon tranquilizando a la ojinegra " Si lo que dijo Videl hace tiempo es verdad su modo Félix dragón es tan fuerte como nuestro Ta ki tomoye"

\- Tendré el placer de vencer al gran rey de los dragones de fuego - Dice Jubel preparando se para atacar.

Kohaku abanico su espada en dirección de donde se encontraba la demonio , lo que no contaba el portador de la espada del destino era que Yubel tenia la misma habilidad de Janenba de moverse por parte muy pequeñas de su cuerpo a diferentes partes, posicionado se detrás para golpearlo con una patada , el dragón de fuego se mostraba sereno no se preocupaba por la desventaja en el combate.

\- Tu espada es imutil contra un demonio de alto nivel como yo - Anuncia confiada Yubel.

\- Puede ser , pero solo has esquivado un solo ataque de mi espada - Comenta Kohaku sujetando con fuerza su arma aumentando su fuerza - Durante todos estos años eh podido dominar esta espada a la perfección.

\- Eres un tonto , jamas podrás vencer a un rey demonio - Dice la peliazul preparando su ataque especial.

\- Veamos si puedes con esto , tornado dragon -

Kohaku agita nuevamente su espada dispersando una serie de ráfagas de pequeños remolinos que van en dirección contra su ponente , nuevamente Yubel dispersa su cuerpo en muchos trozos , pero esta vez logra eliminar a la mayoria de ellos creyendo que habia ganado la pelea pero uno de ellos habia sobrevividos al poderoso ataque de la espada del destino y se habia posicionado detrás de kohaku , regresando a su tamaño original , pero antes que pudiera atacar al castaño alguien mas intervino.

\- Golpe de la quinta dimensión - Grita un joven de cabello rojizo puntiagudo , piel gris claro y ojos color marrón , quien con un solo golpe fulmino a Yubel sorprendiendo a los tres guerreros.

\- ¿Quien eres tu? , ¿otro demonio? - Pregunta el castaño apuntando su espada hacia el " su ki es muy grande incluso supera el mio en mi modo imperial dragon"

\- Mi nombre es Kylo Ren , soy demonio hijo de Demigra - responde el joven demonio de una forma calmada.

\- !Que tu eres hijo de Demigra¡ - Gritan sorprendidos los dos castaños acercando se a Pan para evitar que Kylo Ren pudiera intentar algo.

\- Tranquilo si quisiera llevarme a la chica lo hubiese hecho mientras Yubel los atacaba - Declara el pelirrojo para tranquilizar los ánimos explicando sus intenciones - No vengo por venganza si fuera así los habria matado desde que llegaron.

\- Chicos tranquilos , yo creo que el dice la verdad - dice Pan apartando de su lado ambos guerreros que actuaban como guardaespaldas - Sino es venganza lo que buscas ¿porque nos ayudas?

\- Mi padre me lo solicito , que Tooak no obtuviera tu alma , se que mi padre es un demonio crual y sanguinario , pero si el obtiene tu alma , absorbiera toda la creación , mi padre y los otros dioses demoníacos están en descuerdo con ello - Explica Kylo Ren su mision aunque aun kumiko y kohaku no confiaban del todo en el - Para mi padre seria perder la oportunidad de ser regente supremo de todo y para otros su medio de diversión

\- Entonces ¿me ayudaras a rescatar a mi madre? - pregunta esperanzada Pan por contar con otro aliado poderoso en su cruzada.

\- Se que no te iras sino lo haces , entonces creo que si - comenta el hijo de Demigra " aunque llevarla con Tooak seria demasiado arriesgo pero no tengo de otra " - te ayudare

\- ¿Tu sabes donde se encuentra ese monstruo? -

\- Se encuentra a dos dias de camino de aqui , si volamos seguro nos detectaría enseguida , lo mejor seria ir caminando -comenta el joven demonio pelirrojo.

\- Yo aun no estoy seguro de confiar en el hijo de ese demonio , esto me huele a una trampa - alega la dueña de la alabarda Kenkon desconfiando de lo que decia Kylo Ren , mientras que kohaku pensaba lo mismo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El origen de la luz de Pan**

El grupo de Pan seguía rumbo al castillo donde se encontraba Tooak, con la esperanza de poder rescatar el alma de Videl, aunque ni Kohaku ni Kumiko confiaban del todo en el hijo de Demigra despues de todo era un demonio y ambos ya habian tenido malas experiencias con demonios en el pasado , Pero no tenían otra alternativa que confiar en el joven hijo de dios de los demonios. Por otro lado a Pan luego aquel primer enfrentamiento con un rey demonio le había surgido una duda , que era lo que el señor de las pesadillas deseaba en realidad , porque ella no debía enfrentarse a él , que buscaba de ella , que hasta el Dios de los demonios habia tenido que enviar a su propio hijo para que Tooak no la tocara.

\- ¿Quiero hacer una pregunta Kylo Ren? - Dice Pan deteniendo se un momento para poder forma su pregunta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - cuestiona el chico demonio sin comprender que era lo que la muchacha deseaba.

\- ¿Tu sabes porque Tooak secuestro el alma de mi madre?, aun no logro entender que es lo que desea - Pregunta la pelinegra confundida escuchando un leve suspiro del muchacho de cabello rojizo.

\- Tooak fue derrotado por el señor del tiempo hace mucho tiempo, antes que los 12 universos se formaran - Explica el hijo de Demigra recordando las muchas leyendas que el había escuchado - necesita a un ser de luz para volver al mundo físico

\- Esa historia ya la conocemos, el señor Wiss nos la contó - Alega Kumiko cruzando se de brazos – Videl, no es un ser de luz, ella es una terrícola

\- No es del todo cierto, ella es hija de un ser de luz, de un ángel - Revela el chico demonio sorprendiendo a los miembros del grupo - Tu heredaste los poderes que tu madre no pudo liberar

\- ¿Cómo que Videl es hija de un ángel? - Pregunta desconcertado kahaku provocando una leve sonrisa en el joven demonio.

\- Seguramente tu pensaste que su energía era especial por saber el Ta ki tomoye pero en realidad ella es hija de uno de los tres Ángeles de la esperanza

Kylo Ren les relato lo que el sabia del asunto , luego de que su padre había sido derrotado por Gohan en la grieta del tiempo, este hahab tenido acceso a la biblioteca secreta del demonio , en donde se mencionaba que un ser celestial habia descendido al mundo mortal y se había enamorado de un hombre , dejando de lado sus obligaciones en el otro mundo , acerca de investigaciones que decían que Videl había heredado ciertos poderes divinos de su madre como su aura entre otras y que había sido Pan la que logro heredar parte de aquel poder sagrado de su abuela , aquella historia le había servido de mucho a Pan al poder conocer los motivos de porque su madre y no ella estaban en esa circunstancias.

\- Si él se apodera de tu alma con esa energía sagrada lograra ser libre - Advierte el hijo de demigra de lo peligroso que era la situación - sería el fin de todo

\- ¿Entonces porque me estas ayudando?, si conoces lo grave que es esto - Pregunta molesta la pelinegra desconocido las reales motivaciones del pelirrojo.

\- Porque llegar a este punto es muy difícil, seguro has pasado muchas pruebas , debes ser una chica muy testaruda , jamás querrás huir - Explica el chico pelirrojo dando le por un momento la espalda - Pero si todo está en nuestra contra te mandara de vuelta a tu mundo

\- ¿Que sucederá contigo en ese caso? – Cuestiona preocupada la nieta de Goku.

\- Él no le imparta ninguno de nosotros solo tú , no te preocupes los demonios somos más fuerte que cualquier otra raza

\- No vine a este lugar para salir huyendo a la primera señal de peligro – Dice la chica Saiyajin de cabello castaño cerrando su puño con determinación – Han pasado muchos años eh sobrepasado la fuerza de un Super Saiyajn

\- Un verdadero rey , no abandona a un camarada , yo también seguiré adelante , no soy el mismo de hace años cuando me enfrente al dragón oscuro junto con Gohan – Alega Kohaku con una sonrisa en su rostro tomando su espada.

\- Terrícolas suicidas – Susurra el pelirrojo sin entender la determinación que se reflejaba en ellos " aun no comprenden lo delicado la situación Tooak es invencible , nada de lo que nosotros hagamos lo vencerán".

Después de esa conversación siguieron su rumbo, el hijo de Demigra sabía que para pasar al castillo del señor de las pesadillas debía primero pasar por los dominios del amo de la oscuridad Aku , aunque este siempre mostró ser opositor a los ideales de Tooak , también era cierto que era conocido por ser un dominio cruel y traicionero pero debían descansar en alguna parte y ese lugar era en esos momentos era el ideal , luego de dos horas de caminata se detuvieron cuando se estaba oscureciendo por suerte para ellos lograron divisar el imponente castillo de Aku.

\- Crei que aun nos faltaba mucho para llegar al castillo de Tooak - Menciona Kohaku mirando los alrededores del oscuro lugar.

\- Aun nos falta mucho para llegar , este es el castillo de Aku , Dios de la oscuridad - Responde Kylo frunciendo levemente el ceño esperando que la deidad de la oscuridad estuviera de ánimos de recibirlos.

\- ¿Dios de la oscuridad? , no suena a que sea un ser bondadoso - Comenta Pan algo insegura de entrar al castillo mientras un escalofrió recorre su espalda.

\- Aquí nadie es un ser bondadoso , especialmente Aku es demente que disfruta del dolor ajeno - Alega el hijo del dios de los demonios acerca de lo que sabia acerca de Aku.

\- ¿Entonces porque vamos a su castillo? - Cuestiona kumiko sin comprender a donde se dirigían que todo indicaba que no era el mejor lugar para pasar la noche

\- Como les dije antes los dioses malignos como Aku o mi padre solo están interesado en tu causa por su beneficio , para no perder su estatus de poder - Dice Kylo Ren siguiendo su camino hacia los dominios del dios de la oscuridad - Aun asi no bajen la guardia , el es conocido por ser sumamente cruel y traicionero no es en alguien en quien se pueda confiar ciegamente

En ese momento las puertas del gigantesco castillo que era rodeado por un espeso bosque se abrieron , mostrando que Aku estaba presente y era consciente de su llegada . El dios de la oscuridad era un demonio de gran tamaño mediendo casi 3 metros de color negro incluyendo sus alas y ojos rojos , portando en su mano derecha un baculo de madera.

\- Yo también te estimo mocoso , eres igual de odioso que tu padre - menciona el malvado dios demonio con una sonrisa siniestra.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Pensamientos de los personajes de lo que va de la historia y como creen que seguirá después**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Sentimientos**

Kumiko

Cuando me enteré que la pequeña Pan deseaba embarcarse en esta cruzada no dude ni un minuto y cuando Wiss se contacto conmigo no dude en decir si , por años me pregunte porque Gohan no había intentado nada , pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendríamos que enfrentarnos a ese perverso ser , por mucho tiempo entrene no solo mi cuerpo sino con mi alabarda para poder ser útil en la batalla , les mostraré los años de progreso acumulado en mi ser , mi sangre hervía por lo sucedido, no solo porque ella sea mi amiga sino por mi sangre saiyajin que desea enfrentar a un ser de ese poder.

Kohaku

Pelear contra dioses no es realmente lo mío , pero no podía decir que no en esta cruzada , más si es por ayudar a la hija de la chica más hermosa que eh conocido , apesar que Gohan no hizo nada para traerla de vuelta y aunque pase los años como un rey para mi mundo , también estudie las antiguas escrituras acerca de Tooak y la espada del destino con el fin de saber contra que nos enfrentábamos y aunque mis investigaciones no fueron muchas sirvieron para entender como funcionaba dicha arma , ya que tarde o temprano Gohan debía revelarse contra este sin importar lo que dijera el dios de la destrucción

Kylo Ren

Ayudar a mortales eso es algo que en mis siglos de existencia había echo alguna vez , pero le debo obediencia a mi padre , no porque sé el mejor padre o el más bondadoso , sino porque puso en mi un sello de control sino le obedezco el me destruye , obedecer a un loco egocéntrico no es precisamente la definición de mi vida perfecta , no deseo ser su lacayo toda la vida , deseo ser mi propio camino , pero como van las cosas realmente no sé si tenga algún futuro , solo un tonto o un ingenuo se atrevería a desafiar a Tooak y realmente empiezo a creer que Pan es muy ingenua , al creer que puede vencerlo y salir de aquí con vida , al no conocer su poder pero si debo elegir morir peleando por una razón a ser destruido por mi odioso padre , prefiero la primera al menos será mi elección

Pan

Hubiese querido haber tenido un mejor plan para esto, pero no podía ni quería perder más tiempo, tal vez fue algo imprudente llegar aquí sin un plan o sin decirle nada a mi padre o a al abuelo Goku , pero saber que mi madre fue capturada por defenderme era algo que no aceptaba , no iba a permitir no luchar por salvar a quien se sacrifico por mi bienestar , sin importar que esté fuera la personificación de la oscuridad en el universo o multiverso , lo voy a enfrentar con lo mejor que tengo y si debo caer durante la batalla lo haré usando cada gramo de energía que tenga


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 : El bien y el mal unidos para sobrevivir**

Gohan se encontraba en el planeta del dios dela destrucción Bills finalizando su entrenamiento con Wiss , despues de que Tooak secuestrara el alma de Videl y de intentar fallidamente en mas de una oportunidad recuperar la , decidió que lo mejor seria volverse mas fuerte por medio de entrenamiento, en caso que este intentara arrebatare a su hija como habia amenazado antes , aunque convencer a Bills y Wiss fue un verdadero problema , fue aun mas adecuarse a su entrenamiento , ya que le costo mucho mas tiempo alcanzar el poder que tenia su padre y Vegeta durante la invasión de Freezer

\- Tu progreso es diferente al de tu Padre y de Vegeta - Menciona Wiss recordando el duro entrenamiento que les habia dado -pero finalmente alcanzaste el Super Saiyajin Dios super saiyajin

\- Crei que era Super saiyajin Blue - Dice el pelinegro con una media sonrisa mientras una gota de sudor pasa por su mejilla

\- Veo que eres observador - Comenta el maestro del dios de la destrucción de séptimo universo dando se la vuelta para proseguir - aunque tu evolución es aceptable

\- Me hubiese gustado entrenar mas seguido pero estar con Pan y mi trabajo me quita mucho tiempo - Se escusa el hijo de Goku dejando su trasformación para volver a la normalidad - Aun es insuficiente para vencer lo

\- No te subestimes , el no es invencible , su ventaja mayor es ser intangible para muchos - Explica el maestro de Bills abriendo la esperanza en el hijo de Goku

\- ¿Significa que ya lo eh alcanzado? - Pregunta esperanzado el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Si , con tu poder actual serias capas de dar pelea a Tooak - Responde Wiss

Mientras tanto en el palacio del dios de la oscuridad , el grupo de Pan estaba descansando preparando se para un eventual enfrentamiento con el señor de las pesadillas , aunque el hijo de Demigra no estaba seguro si confiar del todo en Aku , pero no tenia otra alternativa incluso para el era muy peligroso el viajea hacia los dominios de Tooak y el Dios de la oscuridad estaba al tanto de la llegada de los mortales y el hijo de su colega demonio , aunque no se llevaba del todo bien por tener objetivos similares odiaba mas al señor de las pesadillas

\- Como podemos confiar en alguien como tu - Alega frunciendo el ceño Kumiko desconfiando del demonio que tenia al frente mientras sujetaba su alabarda

\- No me interesa si ustedes me creen o no , el universo es mi patio de juego , no deseo que ese loco que desea desaparecer toda la creacion se salga con la suya - Manifiesta Aku mostrando su postura de la situación cruzando se de brazos -

\- Al menos es sincero - comenta Kylo Ren en forma indiferente

\- ¿Usted sabe si Tooak posee algun punto debil? - Pregunta Pan esperanzada que aquel demonio le proporcionar la informacion que ella deseaba

\- Ese sujeto no posee un punto debil como tal , incluso si los tres Dios del inframundo uniéramos fuerzas seriamos derrotados - Comenta frustrado el dios de la oscuridad provocando la desilucion de la pelinegra

\- Nuestra unica ventaja son nuestras armas , que son capaces de provocar algun daño a ese mostruo - Afirma Kohaku sosteniendo por un momento el mango de su espada

\- Pueden quedarse esta noche aqui , pero solo una noche deben irse mañana antes que el se entere que estan aqui - Comenta Aku dando se la vuelta para ir a su habitacion - la comide estara en una hora mas -

Luego de que el grupo de guerreros terminara de cenar , decidieron ir a descansar en las habitaciones que Aku le habia proporcionado para ellos , para que pudiera recargar su energías , aunque Pan no podía conciliar el sueño , en lo unico que ella podia pensar era en rescatar a a su madre de las garras de Tooak , confiaba en los amigos de su padres pero no deseaba perder a ninguno de ellos por recuperar a su madre , el precio de ello era demasiado alto para la joven pelinegra , quien se encontraba observando la noche en el inframundo la cual era aterradora comparada con la de la tierra

\- Las noches aqui supongo que no son como en tu mundo - Menciona una voz detras de ella

\- Kylo Ren , que haces aqui - Pregunta sorprendida la hija de Videl dando se vuelta " No puede detectar su presencia escondio su ki muy bien"

\- Necesito hablar de algo importante contigo - Responde muy serio el pelirrojo

\- ¿De que quieres hablar? - Pregunta la nieta de Goku curiosa de el porque estaba aquel joven demonio en su habitacion

\- ¿Estas segura que deseas continuar con esto? - Cuestiona el hijo de Demigra - aun puedes arrepentir te de tu decisión

\- Estoy completamente segura de mi decisión y si tu no deseas venir puedes irte - Responde Pan frunciendo el ceño molesta por la pregunta del demonio

\- Aun no ves que esta es una misión sin sentido , incluso los tres gobernantes de este lugar le temen a Tooak - manifiesta su preocupación Kylo Ren del verdadero peligro que resultaba el señor de las pesadillas

\- Esto es algo que debo hacer mi madre me protegió de ese demonio y es hora de que yo haga lo mismo por ella - Alega la pelinegra sorprendiendo al demonio pelirrojo por la determinación que esta emitía - Prefiero morir a manos de ese demonio a vivir sabiendo que existía una mínima posibilidad de salvar a mi madre

Kylo Ren estaba sorprendido por la determinación que Pan tenia , la principio consideraba que solo era ignorancia de la joven pelinegra lo que la impulsa a seguir , Pero aquellas palabras reflejaban que estaba equivocado y no era falta de conocimiento frente al aterrador poder de Tooak sino un profundo valor que la impulsaba a seguir sin importar nada , en los demonios no era común observar aquella decisión frente algo , pero aquella muchacha era muy distinta a todo lo que el conocía o a todo lo que su perverso padre le había inculcado , aunque lo que ellos desconocía que un pequeño cuervo en el bosque los observaba , aquel cuervo era una extensión del señor de las pesadillas

\- Veo que al fin la niña vendrá a mi y cuando lo haga obtendré el poder para acabar con todo - expresa la personificacion de la oscuridad antes de poner sus ojos en su prisionera - mas de una década y aun no puedo quebrar tu voluntad pero tarde o temprano lo haras


End file.
